


DC LIST OF EVERY MOVIE & TV SERIES AND MORE SO FAR (1951-2020)

by PandasDeserveBetter



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Batverse, DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DC Arrowverse, DC Extended Universe, DC general, DCU, Teen Titans (Animated Series)
Genre: idk how to tag, im new to this, this is for anyone who's as lost as me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:33:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24984631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PandasDeserveBetter/pseuds/PandasDeserveBetter
Summary: I've been looking for a series of animated DC movies without realizing I've already found them for days so if anyone else is confused and wants a list here it is.
Kudos: 4





	DC LIST OF EVERY MOVIE & TV SERIES AND MORE SO FAR (1951-2020)

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry if I skipped anything or messed something up this isn't proof-read at all. Also the weird signs are related works. DCAU's are all in the same time line.  
> DCAMU's are all in the same time line. They're numbered from the first movie to last.  
> I hope this makes sense T~T

• 1941 – Adventures of Captain Marvel (serial movie)  
• 1942 – Spy Smasher (serial movie)  
• 1943 – Batman (serial movie)  
• 1946 – Hop Harrigan (serial movie)  
• 1947 – The Vigilante (serial movie)  
• 1948 – Superman (serial movie)  
• 1948 – Congo Bill (serial movie)  
• 1949 – Batman and Robin (serial movie)  
• 1950 – Atom Man vs Superman (serial movie)  
• 1951 - Superman and the Mole Men (movie)  
• 1952 – The Miraculous Blackhawk: Freedom’s Champion (serial movie)  
• 1952-1958 – Adventures of Superman (tv series)  
• 1954 – Stamp Day for Superman (movie)  
• 1966 – Batman (movie)  
• 1966-1968 – Batman ( tv series) ʭ  
• 1966-1970 – The New Adventures of Superman (animated series) ȿ  
• 1966-1969 – The Adventures of Superboy (animated series) ȿ  
• 1967-1968 – The Superman/Aquaman Hour of Adventure (animated series) ȿ  
• 1968-1970 – Aquaman (animated series) ȿ  
• 1968-1969 – The Batman/Superman Hour (animated series) ȿ  
• 1968-1969 – The Adventures of Batman (animated series) ȿ  
• 1973 – Super Friends (animated series) ʄ  
• 1974-1976 – Shazam! (tv series)  
• 1975 – It’s a Bird... It’s a Plane... It’s Superman (tv special)  
• 1975- 1976 – The Secrets of Isis (tv series)  
• 1975- 1979 – Wonder Woman (tv series)  
• 1977- The New Adventures of Batman (animated series) Ω  
• 1977- The All-New Super Friends Hour (animated series) ʄ  
• 1977-1978 – The Batman/Tarzan Adventure Hour (animated series) Ω  
• 1978 – Superman (movie) §  
• 1978 – Challenge of the Super Friends (animated series) ʄ  
• 1979 – Legends of the Superheroes (tv special)  
• 1979-1981 – The Plastic Man Comedy/Adventure Show (animated series)  
• 1979 – The World’s Greatest Super Friends (animated series) ʄ  
• 1979-1981 – Video Comic Book (motion comic)  
• 1980 – Superman 2 (movie) §  
• 1980-1983 – Super Friends (animated series) ʄ  
• 1980-1981 – Batman and the Super 7 Ω  
• 1981-1982 – The Kid Super Power Hour with Shazam! (animated series)  
• 1982 – Swamp Thing (movie)  
• 1983 – Superman 3 (movie) §  
• 1984 – Supergirl (movie)  
• 1984 - Super Friends: The Legendary Super Powers Show (animated series) ʄ  
• 1985 – The Super Powers Team: Galactic Guardians ʄ  
• 1987 – Superman 4: The Quest for Peace §  
• 1988 – Superman (animated series)  
• 1988-1992 – Superboy (tv series)  
• 1989 – The Return of Swamp Thing (movie)  
• 1989 – Batman (movie) ß  
• 1990-1991 – The Swamp Thing (animated series)  
• 1990-1993 – Swamp Thing (tv series)  
• 1990-1991 – The Flash  
• 1992 – Batman Returns (movie) ß  
• 1992 – Human Traget (tv series)  
• 1992-1995 – Batman: The Animated Series (animated series) ∞ DCAU  
• 1993 – Batman: Mask of the Phantasm (animation film) ∞ DCAU  
• 1993-1997 – Lois & Clark: The New Adventures of Superman (tv series)  
• 1994-1995 – Wild C.A.T.s (animated series- imprint)  
• 1995 – Batman Forever (movie) ß  
• 1995-1997 – The Superman/Batman Adventures (animated series) ʄ ȿ  
• 1996-2000 – Superman: The Animated Series (animated series) Ƨ DCAU  
• 1996 – Superman: The Last Son of Krypton (animated episode film) Ƨ DCAU  
• 1997 – The Batman Superman Movie: World’s Finest (animated episode film) Ƨ DCAU  
• 1997 – Batman & Robin (movie) ß  
• 1997 – Steel (movie)  
• 1997-1999 – The New Batman Adventures (animated series) ∞ DCAU  
• 1997-2000 – The New Batman/Superman Adventures (animated series) DCAU  
• 1998- Batman & Mr. Freeze: SubZero (animation film) ∞ DCAU  
• 1999-2001 – Batman Beyond (animated series) BB DCAU  
• 1999 – Batman Beyond: The Movie (episode film) BB DCAU  
• 2000 – Batman Beyond: Return of the Joker (animation film) BB DCAU  
• 2000-2004 – Static Shock (animated series) DCAU  
• 2000 – Gen13 (animation film)  
• 2000 – Lobo (web series)  
• 2000-2002 – Gotham Girls (web series)  
• 2001-2002 – The Zeta Project (animated series) BB DCAU  
• 2001-2004 – Justice League (animated series) π DCAU  
• 2001 – Justice League: Secret Origins (animated episode film) π DCAU  
• 2001-2011 – Smallville (tv series)  
• 2002-2003 – Birds of Prey (tv series)  
• 2002 – Road to Perdition (movie- imprint)  
• 2003 -Return to the Batcave: The Misadventures of Adam and Burt (tv special)  
• 2003 – Batman: Mystery of the Batwoman (animation film) ∞ DCAU  
• 2003-2006 – Teen Titans (animated series) ‡  
• 2003 – Zatanna (web series)  
• 2003 – The Aquaman & Friends Action Hour (animated short series)  
• 2004 – Catwoman (movie)  
• 2004-2006 – Justce League Unlimited (animated series) π DCAU  
• 2004 – Justice League: Starcrossed (animated episode film) π DCAU  
• 2004-2008 – The Batman (animated series) Σ DCAU  
• 2005 – Constantine (movie)  
• 2005 – The Batman vs. Dracula (animation film) Σ DCAU  
• 2005 – Batman Begins (movie) £  
• 2005 – A History of Violence (movie- imprint)  
• 2005-2006 – Krypto the Superdog (animated series)  
• 2006 – Superman: Brainiaac Attacks (animation film) Ƨ DCAU  
• 2006 – Superman Returns (movie)  
• 2006 – Teen Titans: Trouble in Tokyo (animation film) ‡  
• 2006-2008 – Legion of Super Heroes (animated series)  
• 2006 – V for Vendetta (movie- imprint)  
• 2007 – Superman: Doomsday (animation film)  
• 2008 – The Dark Knight (movie) £  
• 2008-2011 – Batman: The Brave and the Bold (animated series) ≥  
• 2008 – Batman: Gotham Knight (animation film) £  
• 2008 – Justice League: The New Frontier (animation film)  
• 2008 – Batman Black and White (motion comic)  
• 2008 – Watchmen: Motion Comic (motion comic)  
• 2009 – Watchmen (movie)  
• 2009 – Wonder Woman (animation film)  
• 2009 – Green Lantern: First Flight (animation film)  
• 2009 – Superman/Batman: Public Enemies (animation film) ʠ  
• 2009 – Batgirl: Year One (motion comic)  
• 2009 – The Batman Adventures: Mad Love (motion comics)  
• 2009 – Superman: Red Son (motion comic)  
• 2010 – Jonah Hex (motion comic)  
• 2010 – Jonah Hex (movie)  
• 2010 – Justice League: Crisis on Two Earths (animation film) ©  
• 2010 – Batman: Under the Red Hood (animation film)  
• 2010 – Superman/Batman: Apocolypse (animation film) ʠ  
• 2010 – The Losers (movie- imprint)  
• 2010 – Red (movie- imprint)  
• 2010-2011 – Human Target (tv series)  
• 2010- ongoing – Young Justice (animated series) DCAU  
• 2010-2013 – MAD (animated series- imprint)  
• 2011-2014 – DC Nation Shorts (animated short series)  
• 2011 – Green Lantern (movie)  
• 2011- 2013 – Green Lantern: The Animated Series (animated series)  
• 2011 – Green Lantern: The Emerald Knights (animation film)  
• 2011 - All-Star Superman (animation film)  
• 2011 – Batman: Year One (animation film)  
• 2012 – The Dark Knight Rises (movie) £  
• 2012 – Justice League: Doom (animation film) ©  
• 2012 – Superman vs. The Elite (animation film)  
• 2012 – Robot Chicken DC Comics Special (animated tv special) ʗ  
• 2012-2020 – Arrow (tv series)  
• 2012 – The Dark Knight Returns – Part 1 (animation film) €  
• 2013 – The Dark Knight Returns – Part 2 (animation film) €  
• 2013-2014 – Beware the Batman (animated series)  
• 2013 – Superman: Unbound (animation film)  
• 2013 – Justice League: The Flashpoint Paradox (animation film) DCAMU-1  
• 2013 – Man of Steel (movie)  
• 2013 – Red 2 (movie- imprint)  
• 2013- ongoing – Teen Titans Go! (animated series) ҭ  
• 2013 – Lego Batman: The Movie – DC Super Heroes Unite (lego movie) ˩  
• 2014 – Lego DC Comics Super Heroes: Batman Be-Leaguered )lego movie) ˩  
• 2014 – JLA Adventures: Trapped in Time (animation film)  
• 2014 – Justice League: War (animation film) DCAMU-2  
• 2014 – Son of Batman (animation film) DCAMU-3  
• 2014 – Batman: Assault on Arkham (animation film)  
• 2014-2019 – Gotham (tv series)  
• 2014-2015 – Constantine (tv series)  
• 2014- ongoing – The Flash (tv series)  
• 2014 – Robot Chicken DC Comics Special 2: Villians in Paradise (animated tv special) ʗ  
• 2015 – Robot Chicken DC Comics Special 3: Magical Friendship (animated tv special) ʗ  
• 2015-2016 – Batman: Unlimited (animated short series) Ư  
• 2015 – DC Super Friends (animated short series)  
• 2015 – Justice League: Gods and Monsters Chronociles (animated short series) Ѡ  
• 2015-2016 - Vixen (web series)  
• 2015-2018 - DC Super Hero Girls (animated short series) ʓ  
• 2015 – Lego DC Comics Super Heroes: Justice League vs. Bizarro League (lego movie) ˩  
• 2015 – Lego DC Comics Super Heroes: Justice League – Attack of the Legion of Doom (lego movie) ˩  
• 2015- ongoing – Supergirl (tv series)  
• 2015-2019 – iZombie (tv series -imprint)  
• 2015 – Justice League: Gods and Monsters (animation fim) Ѡ  
• 2015 – Justice League: Throne of Atlantis (animation film) DCAMU-4  
• 2015 – Batman vs. Robin (animation film) DCAMU-5  
• 2015 – Batman Unlimited: Animal Instincts (animation film) Ư  
• 2015 – Batman Unlimited: Monster Mayhem (animation film) Ư  
• 2016 – Batman Unlimited: Mechs vs. Mutants (animation film) Ư  
• 2016 – Batman: Bad Blood (animation film) DCAMU-6  
• 2016-2018 – Justice League Action (animated series)  
• 2016 – DC Super Hero Girls: Super Hero High (animation film) ʓ  
• 2016 – DC Super Hero Girls: Hero of the Year (animation film) ʓ  
• 2016 – Lego DC Comics Super Heroes: Justice League - Cosmic Clash (lego movie) ˩  
• 2016 – Lego DC Comics Super Heroes: Justice League – Gotham City Breakout (lego movie) ˩  
• 2016 – Batman: The Killing Joke (animation film)  
• 2016 – Justice League vs. Teen Titans (animation film) DCAMU-7  
• 2016 – Batman: Return of the Caped Crusaders (animation film) ʭ  
• 2016 – Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice (movie)  
• 2016 – Suicide Squad (movie)  
• 2016- ongoing – Legends of Tomorrow (tv series)  
• 2016-2019 – Preacher (tv series- imprrint)  
• 2016- ongoing – Lucifer (tv series- imprint)  
• 2017 – Vixen: The Movie (animated episode film)  
• 2017 – Powerless (tv series)  
• 2017 – Wonder Woman (movie)  
• 2017 – The Lego Batman Movie (lego movie) ˩  
• 2017 - Lego DC Super Hero Girls: Brain Drain (lego movie) ˩  
• 2017 – Justice League Action Shorts (animated short series)  
• 2017- Justice League (movie)  
• 2017 – Justice League Dark (animation film) DCAMU-8  
• 2017 – Teen Titans: The Judas Contract (animation film) DCAMU-9  
• 2017 – DC Super Hero Girls: Intergalactic Games (animation film) ʓ  
• 2017- Batman vs. Two-Face (animation film) ʭ  
• 2017 – Batman and Harley Quinn (animation film) DCAU  
• 2017-2018 – Freedom Fighters: The Ray (web series)  
• 2018 – Freedom Fighters: The Ray (animated episode film) DCAMU  
• 2018 - Lego DC Comics Super Heroes: Justice League – The Flash (lego movie) ˩  
• 2018 - Lego DC Super Hero Girls: Super-Villian High (lego movie) ˩  
• 2018 - Lego DC Comics Super Heroes: Aquaman: Rage of Atlantis (lego movie) ˩  
• 2018 – Scooby-Doo! & Batman: The Brave and the Bold (animation film) ≥  
• 2018 – Suicide Squad: Hell to Pay (animation film) DCAMU-10  
• 2018 – Batman: Gotham by Gaslight (animation film)  
• 2018 – Batman Ninja (animation film)  
• 2018 - #TheLateBatsby (animated short film) ʓ  
• 2018 – Teen Titans Go! To the Movies (animation film) ҭ  
• 2018 – The Death of Superman (animation film) DCAMU-11  
• 2018 – DC Super Hero Girls: Legends of Atlantis (animation film) ʓ  
• 2018-2019 – Krypton (tv series)  
• 2018 – Aquaman (movie)  
• 2018- ongoing - Black Lightning (tv series)  
• 2018- ongoing – Titans (tv series)  
• 2018- ongoing – DC Daily (tv series)  
• 2018-2019 – Constantine: City of Demons (web series)  
• 2018 – Constantine: City of Demons (animated episode film)  
• 2019 – Reign of Superman (animation film) DCAMU-12  
• 2019 – Justice League vs. The Fatal Five (animation film) DCAU  
• 2019 – Lego DC: Batman – Family Matters (lego movie) ˩  
• 2019 – Batman vs. The Mutant Ninja Turtles (animation film)  
• 2019 – Batman: Hush (animation film) DCAMU-13  
• 2019 – Teen Titans Go! vs. Teen Titans (animation film) ҭ ‡  
• 2019 – Wonder Woman: Bloodlines (animation film) DCAMU-14  
• 2019 - Swamp Thing (tv series)  
• 2019 – Watchmen (tv series)  
• 2019- Shazam! (movie)  
• 2019 – Joker (movie)  
• 2019- The Kitchen (movie- imprint)  
• 2019- ongoing – Doom Patrol (tv series)  
• 2019- ongoing – Pennyworth (tv series)  
• 2019- ongoing – Batwoman (tv series)  
• 2019- ongoing – The Boys (tv series- imprint)  
• 2019- ongoing – Harley Quinn (animated series)  
• 2019- ongoing DC Super Hero Girls (animated series) ʓ  
• 2019- ongoing DC Super Hero Girls: Super Shorts (animated short series) ʓ  
• 2019- ongoing - Deathstroke: Knights & Dragons (web series)  
• 2020 - Deathstroke: Knights & Dragons: The Movie (animated episode film)  
• 2020 - Birds of Prey (movie)  
• 2020 – Superman: Red Son (animation film)  
• 2020 – Justice League Dark: Apokolips War (animation film) DCAMU-15  
• 2020- ongoing – Stargirl (tv series)  
• 2020 – DC Universe All Star Games (tv series)  
• 2020 – Lego DC: Shazam!: Magic and Monsters (lego movie) ˩


End file.
